Stalker
by nadya ulfa
Summary: apa jadinya kalau Hinata yang seorang pewaris dari Klan Hyuuga ketahuan jadi seorang penguntit? "Kyaaa.../ "ternyata selain penguntit kau juga seorang gadis mesum yah!/"hyuuga kau harus tau dirimu...berani nya kau selingkuh didepan tunanganmu"


apa jadinya kalau Hinata yang seorang pewaris dari Klan Hyuuga ketahuan jadi seorang penguntit?  
"Kyaaa.../ "ternyata selain penguntit kau juga seorang gadis mesum yah!/"hyuuga kau harus tau dirimu...berani nya kau selingkuh didepan tunanganmu"

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Rate : T  
Cast : Naruto .U x Hinata .H  
Srory : Nadya Ulfa  
Warning : AU , OOC ,Typo's dll

Chapter 1

'Klik' setelah mendapatkan apa yang di inginkan nya gadis itu tersenyum puas. ia menurunkan sedikit Handphone pintarnya untuk melihat hasil potretnya barusan "Naruto-kun.."gumam gadis yang memiliki surai Indigo panjang itu sambil memandangi objek potretnya tadi.

"Hinata-Chan!" tampak seorang gadis menghampiri sosok gadis yang bersembunyi dibalik tembok yang diketahiu bernama Hinata.  
gadis bersurai pirang itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "yaa ampun Hinata-Chan Kau menguntitnya lagi huh" pekik gadis pirang itu sambil memandang horor ke arah Hinata. Sedangkan yang dipandangi muka nya kini sudah memerah karna ketahuan menguntit lagi.

"I-Ino -Chan? sejak k-kapan?"tanya hinata. ia cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan ino

"hm... Hinata-chan apa sih bagusnya dia? Dia itu hanya sipirang bodoh yang playboy"lanjut Ino dengan nada mengejek

"Ino-chan ...Na-Naruto -kun adalah orang yang baik kok" si gadis indigo angkat bicara seolah menepis semua pandangan sahabatnya itu

"huh...tidak dapatku percaya. dengar hinata-chan aku tau dia salah satu siswa papuler dan memiliki wajah diatas rata-rata tapi kalau kelakuaannya yang suka seenaknya saja apalagi dalam soal perempuan. lebih baik kau berhati-hati dengannya"ino mulai menasihati sahabatnya itu.

"tapi I-Ino- chan kan juga suka dengan siswa populer seperti Uchiha-san"hinata seolah mengatakan kalau dia juga sama sepertinya

"huh tentu saja beda! Sasuke-kun itu Tampan,pintar bahkan dia adalah salah satu dari anggota keluarga terpandang seperti uchiha. Kyaaa..pokoknya dia adalah kekasih Idaman setiap Gadis-gadis" Ino mulai heboh dan memuji-muji seorang sasuke dan hinata hanya bisa sweatdrop memandangi ino yang sudah mulai tak terkendali.

'Cklek' Hinata menutup pintu lokernya setelah menukar sepatunya dan mulai memakainya. saat ini diloker suasana nya tidak terlalu ramai. hanya ada hinata dan dua orang siswi disamping lokernya.

"ku dengar Namikaze- senpai sekarang sudah kembali berpacaran dengan shion- senpai. padahal baru saja kemarin ia putus dengan matsuri-san dia hanya dipacari Namikaze-senpai hanya 5 hari saja dan kudengar dia sakit hati dan akan mengurus kepindahannya nanti"ucap salah seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri disamping hinata kepada temannya.

"Huh benarkah?! kasian sekali dia. tapi namikaze-senpai kan memang populer meski baru putus dia akan mudah mendapatkan kekasih baru. membuatku iri saja"balas teman nya

"jangankan kau.. aku juga mau berpacaran dengannya"seru sigadis bersurai coklat itu kedua nya pergi setelah selesai menyimpan barang-barang mereka diloker.

Hinata yang memang sedari tadi berdiri disamping kedua gadis itu juga tanpa sengaja ikut mendengar obrolan keduanya. "Naruto-kun.."gumam hinata dengan nada lirih.

"Kenapa lama sekali Hinata "sapa seorang pemuda bersurai coklat panjang dengan iris yang serupa dengan hinata tengah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah KHS.

"Gomen.. Neji-nii tadi ada barangku yang tertinggal jadi aku harus kembali ke ruang loker" jelas hinata ia takut sang kakak marah karna telah lama menunggunya

"hn. baiklah lain kali jangan ceroboh lagi! sekarang ayo kita pulang"laki-laki yang dipanggil neji itu mulai memasuki mobilnya dan sedikit bergeser ke samping untuk tersenyum sesaat lalu mengikuti kakaknya masuk.

"Hinata apa yang kau inginkan untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu nanti?"tanya neji setelah beberapa saat yang lalu mobil sudah meninggalkan area sekolah .hinata memandang kearah kakaknya itu "apa pun yang Neji-nii berikan pasti aku akan suka" jawab hinata dengan senyum manis nya

"baiklah..hinata akhir pekan aku akan pertandingan kamu bisa kan menyempatkan untuk menonton?"minggu depan neji memang ada pertandingan basket jadi karna beberapa hari nanti ia akan sibuk dengan latihan bersama team nya maka ia memberitahukan hinata dari jauh hari.

"baik a-aku akan datang bersama Ino-chan"jawab hinata  
oOo  
Ditempat lain  
JRY Bar  
Seorang dengan surai pirang bermata blue shappire berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Mata birunya bergerak ke sana kemari seperti sedang mencari sesuatu karna pemandangan dengan lampu yang berkelip membuatnya kesusahan melihat jarak jauh belum lagi dentuman musik yang cukup memekakan telinga.

Setelah mendapatkan yang ia inginkan. Pemuda itu turun melewati lantai dansa yang dikerumuni banyak orang yang menari dengan heboh belum lagi wanita-wanita yang mengerling nakal kearahnya tapi tidak ia itu menerobos kerumunan dan berjalan ke arah sudut ruangan.

"ck. Kau telat dobe!"ucap seorang bersurai reven begitu melihat si pemuda blonde menghampiri meja nya.

"khekhehe...maaf teme aku jadi terlambat karna shion menahanku tadi"jelas pemuda blonde sambil menegak habis minuman berwarna agak kekuningan yang ada dimeja.

"hei Naruto itu punyaku!"pekik salah seorang pemuda bersurai coklat dengan tato segitiga terbalik dikedua pipi nya.

"hehehe maaf aku haus. Sebagai gantinya kau boleh pesan yang kau mau kiba! Aku traktir"ujar naruto santai

"kudengar kau baru saja kau sudah menjalin hubungan lagi dengan perempuan lain. Kau tau tidak berurusan dengan perempuan adalah hal yang merepotkan Naruto"kini pria dengan mata setengah terpejam dengan model rambut yang diikat tinggi angkat bicara.

"tapi kau suka kan Shikamaru"balas naruto dengan senyum tidak jelasnya .

"hn. Kau memang brengsek dobe!"dengus pemuda berambut raven itu sambil melirik ke arah naruto.

"huh seperti kau tidak saja teme!" balas naruto

"sasuke!"seorang pria berkulit pucat mengampiri meja yang diisi empat orang itu.

"eh Sai! Apa kabar?"tanya naruto begitu mengetahui siapa pemuda itu

"seperti yang kau lihat aku sangat baik, naruto"jawab sai

"ada apa kau kemari?"tanya pria yang dipanggil sasuke tadi.

"Sasuke kemana saja kau tiga hari ini? Mikoto Baa-san sangat khawatir padamu!"jelas sai. Ia sungguh kasihan melihat baa-san nya itu murung beberapa hari ini karna anak bungsunya tidak kunjung pulang ke rumah.

"aku menginap di apartement si dobe! Lagi pula kau tau kan aku sangat muak jika tinggal bersama orang itu!"ucap sasuke dengan nada sinis.

"jangan seperti itu teme. Dia kan Tou-san mu!"ujar naruto santai tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam yang ditunjukkan padanya.

"urusai dobe"ucap sasuke dengan nada tajam .

Esok harinya

jam tanda berakhirnya pelajaran sudah terdengar 5 menit yang lalu dan para siswa mulai berhamburan keluar tidak terkecuali hinata.  
"hinata ada apa?" tanya ino ketika melihat hinata yang sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu didalam tasnya.

"ah Se-sepertinya bukuku tertinggal di loker. Ano ino-chan aku harus ke ruang loker terlebih dahulu" ucap hinata merasa tidak enak karna harus membuat ino menunggu.

"baiklah aku tunggu di gerbang yah"ucap ino sambil pamit kearah hinata.

-ruang loker-  
"huh untung saja aku ingat" hinata menyimpan buku catatan kimia kedalam tas dengan urusannya hinata segera beranjak dari ruang loker.

"Mmmnnnn ah~"mendengar suara aneh sontak hinata menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mmmnnhhh"suara itu terdengar lagi. Setelah tahu suara itu berasal dari ruang ganti hinata yang penasaran tanpa pikir panjang menghampiri pintu tersebut dan memutar daun pintu. Dan alangkah terkejutnya hinata melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

Terlihat dua orang yang memiliki warna rambut mencolok saling berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda pirang yang memangku gadis bersurai merah dengan mulut sang saling hinata memerah melihat sepertinya pemuda pirang itu tau akan keberadaannya.

"ah gomen..."ucap hinata dengan cepat menutup kembali pintu ruang ganti.

Huh sungguh membuang waktuku saja mau sampai kapan dia akan menciumku seperti ini. aku terkejut ketika melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut indigo panjang memergoki kegiatan yang kulakukan saat ini bersama karin.

"gomenasai"ucap gadis itu begitu tau kalau sejak tadi aku juga menatap kearahnya dan tak lama kemudian gadis itu menutup pintu ruang ganti dan berlari menjauh. Tadinya aku tidak peduli tapi mengingat ia baru saja menjalin hubungan dengan shion ia takut jika gadis itu melaporkan atau menyebarkan soal ini ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Aku melepas pangutan bibir karin dan bangun dari dudukku ingin segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan mengejar si gadis indigo.

"ada apa naruto?"karin menahanku

Aku tersenyum ke arah karin "maaf aku ada urusan. Kita lanjutkan yah bye.."ujar naruto melepas pegangan tangan karin lalu berlari meninggalkannya dan menyusul sigadis indigo.

Naruto pov. End

hinata terus berlari tanpa arah ia juga merasa sesak melihat kejadian barusan matanya memanas. Tapi langkahnya tertahan atau tepatnya ditahan seseorang

"tunggu" ucap naruto dengan cepat memutar tubuh sang gadis indigo agar menghadapnya

"A-ada apa Na-Namikaze-san?"tanya gadis itu dengan tubuh gemetar. naruto menaikan satu alisnya melihat reaksi dari sigadis indigo 'apa dia takut padaku'batin naruto

"berikan ponselmu!"naruto menadahkan tangannya menunggu agar sigadis memberikan handphonenya

"ha-handphoneku ter-tinggal d-dirumah ja-jadi aku tidak me-membawanya hari ini. me-memangnya ada apa namikaze-san?"tanya hinata dengan takut-takut dengan kepala terus menunduk.

"benarkah? apa kau berencana menyebarkan yang barusan kau lihat tadi?"tanya naruto lagi dengan sorot mata tajam mencoba mengintimidasi gadis yang ada dihadapan nya ini.

hinata memerah lalu ia segera mengelengkan kepalanya.

"hum..baiklah aku pegang kata-katamu"ucap naruto lagi lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan sigadis indigo. setelah beberapa langkah naruto berhenti dan menoleh kearah belakang dan dia masih mendapati si gadis indigo itu masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi masih dengan kepala tertunduk 'gadis yang aneh' batin naruto.

Tes..tes… karna sudah tidak dapat menahannya airmata hinata pun Jatuh ia terisak beberapa saat sungguh ia merasa sakit di dalam hatinya.

oOo  
Seorang gadis bersurai pink berjalan penuh semangat ke arah sebuah toko ini ia memang berencana menambah koleksi sepatu pribadinya. Dengan penuh semangat gadis itu menelusuri rak-rak sepatu dengan teliti.

Setelah menemukan yang diinginkan mata gadis itu berbinar-binar menatap sebuah sepatu berwarna pink dengan tinggi heels setinggi 7cm yang terpajang apik di sebuah etalase "Kyaaa...indah sekali"pekik gadis itu senang.

"maaf. Saya ingin membeli sepatu yang ada di etalase tersebut" ucap seorang pemuda pada seorang kasir sambil menunjuk kearah sepatu pink incaran si gadis musim semi.

"Tunggu! Aku yang akan membelinya"pekik sigadis pink.

"maaf.. Tapi aku sudah membayarnya mungkin anda bisa mencari yang lain"ucap pria berambut pajang dengan iris lavender-Neji.

Terlihat tiga siku dikening si gadis "DENGAR YAH TUAN SADAKO AKU YANG PERTAMA MELIHATNYA! JADI SEPATU ITU MILIKKU!"pekik si pink dengan suara setengah berteriak.

"maaf tuan apa anda ingin menambahkan pesan ?"kasir itu mengalihkan pandangan keduanya yang sedari tadi saling memgirimkan pandangan tajam satu sama lain.

Laki-laki itu menghela nafas "tolong tulis. Untuk perempuan kedua yang paling cantik didalam hidupku dari Neji"ujar laki-laki itu lalu kembali memandang ke arah sigadis pink yang masih memandangnya senget.

"maaf kalau aku merebut sepatu itu darimu. Aku tidak pandai memilih barang untuk seorang perempuan. Ketika aku lihat kau begitu suka aku jadi memutuskan untuk membelinya kurasa kau tidak akan keberatan jika sepatu itu tidak bisa menghiasi kaki indahmu. Tapi satu hal aku yakin sepatu apa pun yang kau kenakan pasti akan tetap terlihat indah dikakimu"bisik pria itu tepat ditelinga si pink yang sekarang pipinya merona karna secara tak langsung pria itu memujinya.

"Sakura-san kami dapat menawarkan sepatu yang tidak kalah bagusnya dengan yang di beli Neji-san tadi"ucap seorang pelayan ramah.

"sakura-san.."sedangkan yang dipanggil masih setia memandang ke arah pintu yang tadi dilalui pria berambut coklat tadi.

oOo  
KHS

"hinata. Nanti ni-san tidak bisa menjemputmu kau bisa pulang bersama Ino kan? Maaf yah"ucap Neji begitu hinata turun dari mobilnya.

"tidak apa-apa nii-san. Aku mengerti"jawab hinata sambil tersenyum agar sang kakak tidak mencemaskannya.

"hn...kalau begitu aku pergi"ucap neji dan mulai melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan KHS menuju ke sekolahnya di KIHS.

hinata mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki area sekolah sampai sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya. ia terkejut melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya. hinata sangat terkejut karna melihat seorang senpainya populer dikalangan siswa laki-laki itu memanggil namanya dan meminta agar hinata mendekatinya dan hinata menurutinya.

"hyuuga"ucap gadis bersurai pirang dengan model rambut panjang lurus itu.

"Ne ada apa senpai?"tanya hinata ramah.

"katakan apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto. Hyuuga!"tanya shion dengan nada angkuh.

"ma-maksud s-senpai?"tanya hinata dengan terbata-bata

"jangan berpura-pura. kemarin aku melihatmu ditaman belakang dengan naruto! sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan? bukankah kau tahu aku menjalin hubungan dengan naruto. apa jangan-jangan kau berniat merebutnya dariku huh?"ucap shion dengan nada sinis sambil terus memandang tajam ke arah hinata.

"A-ano kami ha-hanya b-bertegur sapa saja s-senpai"jawab hinata bohong. dia sudah berjanji tidak akan menyebarkan hal yang ia lihat kemarin.

drrttt..ddrrrtt..ponsel hinata bergetar. ia meminta izin pada shion untuk menerima panggilan dari sahabatnya itu "halo..iya aku segera ke kelas"ucap hinata kemudian menutup sambungan teleponnya itu.

sret. tidak siap tiba-tiba saja shion merampas handphone itu dari tangan hinata. mata shion terlihat membulat sempurna begitu melihat isi galary foto dari handphone itu.

"KAU MANIAK!"pekik Shion dan berniat membanting handphone itu tapi sayang usahanya gagal karna ada seseorang yang sigap menahan pergelangan shion.

"ada apa ini shion?"tanya orang yang menahannya yang tidak lain adalah sang kekasih-Naruto.

"Lihat ini"suruh shion sambil memperlihatkan layar handphone itu dihadapan Naruto.

Naruto terbelalak ia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kumpulan foto dirinya dengan bermacam pose dan dapat dipastikan itu diambil dengan cara diam-diam. Naruto memandang horor ke arah sipelaku "KAU.."geramnya.

Tbc.

ini pertama kalinya saya buat FF dengan Cast di Fandom Naruto dengan pair NH gimana menurut kalian?membosankan? ide nya emang pasaran sih tapi klo masih ada yang mau saya lanjut ,nanti bakal saya lanjut ficnya. oh iya kasih kritik/saran yah dikoment :D


End file.
